Betrayal in a Relationship Chanyeol and Baekhyun
by Kimjangie.KJ
Summary: [CHANYEOLxBAEKHYUN] Kulihat kau berbeda akhir-akhir ini, kau ada apa Baek? Kau selalu saja tersenyum sendiri saat membaca sms entah dari siapa, apa kau tau betapa sakitnya aku Byun Baekhyun? "BRENGSEEEEEEK KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN, BRENGSEEEK! SHIT!" (efk galao). BL, Chanbaek-Baekyeol, Hunkai slide
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal in a Relationship Chanyeol and Baekhyun

_Weqlyshuo_kjie present_

**.**

**.**

_Sabar, sabar lah Cintaku  
Tak kan selamanya, karena sebenarnya  
Kau tau sesungguhnya, Aku~_

_Aku yang paling kau cinta~  
Aku yang paling kau mau  
Rahasiakan aku sedalam dalamnya cintamu~_

_Aku yang pasti kau cinta  
Aku yang pasti kau mau  
Selamanya dihidupmu  
Aku kekasihmu~_

_Afgan syahreza - Sabar_

.

.

.

Kulihat kau berbeda akhir-akhir ini, kau ada apa Baek? Kau selalu saja tersenyum sendiri saat membaca sms entah dari siapa, apa kau tau betapa sakitnya aku Byun Baekhyun?

"Kau dari mana baby?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku kala Baekhyun sudah terbaring disampingku

"Aku tadi keluar sebentar Channie" aku tau kau berbohong, Baekhyun ku tak akan pernah berbohong kan?

"Istirahatlah, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas, mandilah!" suruhku seperti biasa dan hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya

.

Aku berjalan kearah dapur, diruang tengah hanya ada Suho hyung,Xiumin hyung,Luhan hyung dan duo magnae Sehun Kai. Mungkin mereka menyadari perubahan sikapku. Entahlah aku hanya masih memikirkan kenapa kekasih yang sudah menemaniku 5 tahun lamanya berubah sekarang

"Ceritalah Yeoll-ah" Xiumin hyung tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang. Aku tak heran jika dia memang peka terhadap semua member

"Ne hyung, aku akan mengantar coklat panas untuk Baekhyun dulu" aku tersenyum penuh penekanan

.

20:25:33

Kenapa Baekkie tersenyum seperti itu? Seperti sedang mendapatkan lotre 1 juta won? Sebenarnya kau kenapa Baek! Oh Tuhan. Kuatkan hati ini

"Ah Channie, aku mandi dulu ne. Gomawo sudah membuatkan ku coklat panas" ia kembali tersenyum saat kutaruh mug hadiah dari fans yang bertuliskan 'Chanyeol Baekhyun Forever'

"Mandilah dengan air hangat baby, agar kau tak sakit. Udara diluar sangat dingin, aku akan keruang tengah dengan para member, jika perlu apa-apa panggil ne"

Saat dia masuk kekamar mandi, aku membuka beberapa pesan dari iphone, betapa kagetnya diriku saat kubuka satu persatu pesan ternyata kutemukan kata yang selalu Baekhyun lontarkan untukku seorang 'Chagiya'

Aku berjalan lunglai kearah dimana sebagian member disana, mungkin mereka juga merasakan perubahan terhadap diriku dan mungkin juga Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Yeol?" Luhan hyung bertanya padaku saat kuhempaskan tubuhku disamping Sehun

"Hyungdeul,Sehun-ah,Kai-ah apa kalian mau mendengarkan ceritaku? Keluh kesahku?" aku bertanya pada mereka dengan segala kebimbangan hati ini dan tentu saja mereka dengan senantiasa mengangguk mengiyakan

"Ne ceritalah, seperti janjimu tadi Yeol"

"Apa kalian merasa perubahan sikap Baekkie sejak bulan februari lalu hyung? Apa kalian merasa ada yang disembunyikan dari Bakkie ku?" tatapanku kosong membayangkan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan 3 bulan terakhir

"Aku juga merasakannya hyung, dan hal yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah. Kenapa Baekhyun hyung tidak akan pernah lepas dari handphonenya?" ucap Kai yang ternyata menaruh rasa curiga sama sepertiku

"Haha kau ini ada-ada saja hyung, hahaa lucu sekali ceritaa, eh ada apa ini?"

Seperti yang kalian kira, semua member akan datang satu persatu dengan sendirinya tanpa aku perintah lagi, Tao,D.O,Chen dan Lay hyung memandangku bingung.

"Ada apa ini hyung? Kenapa raut wajah kalian seperti ini?" Tao bertanya padaku saat semua member menatapku iba

"Tao-ah, apa kau menyadari perubahan dari Baekhyun?" Xiumin hyung menanyakan hal yang tadi kami bahas

"Iya hyung, tentu saja aku menyadarinya. Baek hyung sering pergi setiap sore setelah latihan dan akan pulang saat malam hari, seperti hari ini" Chen menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin dengan raut wajah serius

"Baekhyun hyung bukan Byun Baekhyun yang dulu, yang selalu berada dirumah saat Chanyeol hyung kesepian dan akan menghibur kami saat kami bersedih!" D.O berkata seolah dia memang kehilangan sifat perhatian Baek ku

Apa yang kupikirkan ternyata benar! Baekhyun ku bukan lah Baekhyun ku yang dulu. Yang selalu berada di dorm saat keadaan apapun, yang selalu berada disampingku jika aku bersedih, dan yang paling penting adalah Baekhyun ku tidak akan keluar rumah sendirian, akan selalu apa Park Chanyeol disampingnya

"Sebaiknya kau tanya kan pada kekasihmu, jangan seperti ini terus!" Chen menambahkan

"Aku tidak berani, aku takut jika pertanyaanku ini malah membuat Baekkie bingung. Aaarrgg aku harus bagaimana?"

Cklek

Semua member menoleh saat ada suara pintu terbuka, itu pasti Baekkie. Dan benar saja, dia memandang kami bingung, biarlah aku lelah dengannya

"Hai Baek" Xiumin hyung menyapanya seolah tak ada apa-apa pada kami

"Ah hai hyung, kalian sedang apa eoh? Sepertinya seru sekali. Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Park Baekhyun, kau tetap tak menyadari eoh!

"Kami kekamar hyung, aku dan Kai akan tidur. Good night!" Sehun menarik lengan Kai paksa, entah kenapa aku juga heran

"Aku juga akan kekamar. Kajja Chen,Lay kajja baby" Luhan hyung juga mengajak Chen hyung,Lay hyung juga baozinya untuk masuk kekamar mereka

Tinggallah aku,Suho hyung,D.O dan manusia ini! Keheningan menyapa kami, ucapan Chen terngiang dibenak ku. Apa aku harus menanyakan hal ini?

Apa yang harus kami bicarakan? Hanya ada suara cekikikan dari Baekhyun yang menggema di dorm ini, tawa menyenangkan seperti biasa seperti tak menyadari kegelisahan hati ku

"Baekhyun aku ingin bicara padamu!" aku memberi kode pada Suho dan D.O agar meninggalkan kami berdua

"Kami kekamar!"

"Ah hyung, nanti dulu. Kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami eoh?"

Hening

Tak ada jawaban dari mereka, hanya gelengan kepala saja yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

"Baiklah, Channie, apa yang akan kau bicarakan hm?"

"Kau akhir-akhir ini berubah Baek!" aku memulai bait-bait kalimatku dengan tatapan kosong mengarah kekarpet yang aku pijak

"Aku berubah? aah hanya perasaan mu aja Channie, aku baik-baik saja kok" senyum nya seperti biasa dan jangan lupa tatapan sendu yang selalu ia layangkan kala aku sedang emosi, tapi Tidak untuk kali ini!

"Tersenyum sendiri, pulang malam, tak pamit padaku,selalu membawa ponselmu, tak pernah memperhatikanku apa itu yang kau katakan tidak berubah Byun baekhyun! Tatap mataku!" aku berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya, emosi ini tak dapat kubendung lagi

"A-aku tidak berubah Channie, kau hanya khawatir padaku kan?" aku dapat menangkap kegugupan dikalimat nya, kau sedang berbohong kan Baek!

"Haha, bahkan kau sekarang pandai berbohong pada ku eoh? Bagus. Kuberikan kau nilai seratus untuk kebohongan yang kau buat!"

"Channie, aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, sungguh" Tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kebohongan besar!

Senyum miring untukmu PARK BAEKHYUN !

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak pernah berbohong padaku! Aku terima, tapi apa kau dapat jelaskan apa ini" Kutunjukan percakapan dia dan Taeyeon sunbae di Kakaotalk yang sempat aku screen capture di iphone nya. Kau masih bisa berbohong!

"A-apa itu Channie, bukan aku yang melakukan Chatting itu haha kau ini ada-ada saja Chanyeollie kekasihku haha" tawa kepedihan yang dia layangkan saat aku mulai membeberkan bau-bau perselingkuhan dibelakangku

"Kau bahkan masih saja mengelak? Baekhyun ku tidak akan berbohong pada Chanyeol! Baekhyun ku tidak akan pernah menyangkal fakta yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun ku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERKHIANAT !" aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku, aku memang tau dia berpacaran dengan Taeyeon sunbae sejak bulan februari yang hanya kuanggap bualan, kutarik nafas sejenak lalu kembali melembutkan intonasiku dihadapannya

"Dan yang paling penting adalah, Baekhyun ku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERSELINGKUH DIBELAKANG PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dari mana aku tau? Tentu saja sosial media, para Chanbaek shipper yang melihat baekhyun kencan dengan Taeyeon sunbae setelah The Lost Planet in Seoul beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku kira fans kami hanya bergurau. Mengingat mereka kan mendukung penuh Chanbaek dalam artian pasangan hidup

"Aku dan Taeyeon sunbae hanya membuat skandal Channie jangan percaya ne. Hiks" aku mendengar tangisnya mulai meradang ditelingaku, aku tau kau tak akan kuat jika aku sudah berteriak

"Cukup Baek, apa kau pikir aku akan percaya! Kau bahkan pergi berkencan dengan dia saat berakhirnya konser kita kan? Tatap aku Byun Baekhyun!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya saat menyebut nama Byun Baekhyun!

"Iya Channie, aku memang pergi dengan Taeyeon sunbae setelah konser benar aku berpacaran dengan Taeyeon sunbae, apa kau tau. Hubungan ini hanya skenario SM Yeollie, percayalah. Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku Channie. Percayalah Hiks Hiks" Baekhyun berlutut dihadapanku saat semua member keluar kamar mereka karena menndengar kami berdua saling berteriak

"Apa kau tau, betapa sakitnya aku saat kau membohongiku demi menuruti berita picicsan dari SM! Apa kau tau perasaanku saat kau berkencan denga Taeyeon sunbae? Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasih tidak dianggap seperti ku BYUN BAEKHYUN!" aku berteriak untuk terkahir kalianya didepan hadapan Baekhyun, semua kebohongan ini cukuplah hanya aku yang merasakan.

"Park Chanyeol, pergi lah. Tenangkan pikiranmu! Jangan kembali sampai kau tenang, Sehun Kai ikuti Chanyeol, hibur dia. Dan kau Chen Kyungsoo bicaralah pada Baekhyun, tenangkan pikirannya" Kudengar ucapan Xiumin Hyung yang menengahi pertengkaran kami, aku tau Xiumin hyung akan memberiku pengertian akan hal ini.

"Hiks hiks, Channie. Maaf kan aku, aku memang bersalah! Maafkan aku yang berselingkuh dibelakangmu. Channie maafkan aku ne hiks Channie" dia meraung saat aku pergi meninggalkan dorm, mencari ketenangan dengan dua magnae disampingku

Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun, dengan tega nya dia berselingkuh dibelakangku dengan sunbae kami! Ya Tuhan. Kuat kan hati ini!

-Chen POV-

Aku dan Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun hyung kekemar nya. Sejujurnya aku sudah cukup muak padanya, aku tau yang Chanyeol rasakan. Dan kalian bisa menunggu kapan Chanyeol hyung akan kembali mengamuk lalu membentak orang ini, cih aku saja malas menyebut namanya

"Tenangkan lah pikiranmu hyung" Kyungsoo berucap dataaaaar sekali, baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang Do Kyungsoo berbicara sedatar itu

"Kekasih yang keterlaluan, mengkhianati kekasih nya yang sudah bersama 5 tahun lamanya, berdusta pada kami dongsaeng dan hyung nya, berkencan saat kekasihnya dalam keadaan kelelahan!"

Apa benar yang aku ucapkan? Seorang Kim Jongdae mengucapkan kata-kata itu dihadapan Byun Baekhyun-hyungku- God, beri aku penghargaan untuk itu

"Tapi aku melakukannya untuk popularitas kita Chennie, mengertilah"

"Kau suruh kami mengerti hyung? Apa kau memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol hyung jika mengetahui hal ini? Kau bodoh hyung!" Kyungsoo ikut meredamkan emosinya dengan membalas perkataan Baek hyung

"Popularitas? Bagus sekali kau Byun, hebat. Mengorbankan perasaan kami terlebih kekasihmu untuk mendongkrak popularitas!" aku berkata dengan segala kemaran didada ini, huuuuh sadarkan dia Tuhan.

"Bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan Chennie, Kyungie hiks, maaf kan aku"

"Permintaan maafmu ditolak Byun, terlalu banyak dusta yang kau sembunyikan diantara kita, bukankah EXO We Are One! Kau ingin kejadian seperti Kris hyung terulang karena tak adanya komunikasih antar kita?" Aku kembali tersulut emosi dengan perkataan nya yang mengutamakan popularitas.

"..."

Aku melihat kilatan emosi dimata bulat Kyungsoo, aku tau Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan. Dan benar saja apa yang aku pikirkan

"Kau tau kan jika Chanyeol hyung sudah marah? Apa yang dia lakukan jika bukan kami yang jadi pelampiasannya? Pikirkan itu!"

Aku tau, Baekhyun hyung akan menangis sebentar lagi karena tekanan yang kami berdua berikan padanya. Aku masih ingat saat Baekhyun hyung mengejar Chanyeol hyung pre-debut silam.

Baekhyun hyung akan selalu berada disamping Chanyeol hyung kemanapun Channie hyung pergi, dulu Baek hyung sampai rela mati karena Channie hyung yang menyuruhnya. Dan sekarang, dia membuat kerja keras selama setahunnya terbuang sia-sia

"Kau membuat seorang Park Chanyeol murka! Dan kau tau kan hyung, jika mengembalikan kepercayaan akan sulit jika sudah dikhianati?" Kyungsoo menambahkan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi, huuuh

"Hiks arraseo"

"Apa yang kau tangisi? Tak ada yang perlu kau tangisi hyung, jika menangis bisa membuat keadaan dorm dan hati Chanyeol hyung kembali lagi seperti dulu, menangislah sekuat yang kau bisa, menangis lah sampai air matamu habis, kami keluar!"

"Maaf hyung, kami berdua sudah membentakmu" masih sempat Kyungowl ini meminta maaf eoh?

.

.

"Kenapa kalian malah membentaknya? Bukannya menenangkannya?" Suho hyung mengintrogasi kami saat kami keluar dari kamar orang itu

"Apa yang harus kami berdua tenangkan hyung? Jelas-jelas memang dia yang salah kan" sindirku

Suho hyung menghela nafas kala melihat Baekhyun hyung keluar kamar dengan menunduk, tak ada ocehan cerewetnya seperti biasanya. Jujur aku rindu dorm seperti dulu lagi.

"Makan lah dulu Baek, nanti kau sakit!" Xiumin hyung berkata acuh dengannya, ya aku tau. Semua member pasti akan kesal perbuatannya yang sudah membuat Chanyeol hyung seperti itu kan?

"..."

"Masuklah kekamar kalian masing-masing! Sudah jam 11, istirahatlah. Besok kita masih ada jadwal kan? Jja" Luhan hyung menyuruh kami masuk karena memang dia leader nya sekarang dan yeah aku merindukan sosok Kris hyung juga

Kenapa di Overdose era ini semakin banyak probably yang menimpa kami, apa salah kami sesungguhnya?, dari mulai Kris hyung yang tak ada komunikasi diantar kami lalu pergi begitu saja dari EXO aku tau karena jantungnya yang bermasalah

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Hubungan Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung bahkan sangat baik dari dulu sampai sekarang, belum ada yang namanya konflik seperti ini yang terjadi dari kami maupun member.

Tak pernah ku bayangkan EXO akan jadi seperti ini, ditinggal Kris hyung lalu dorm menjadi sedingin sekarang,Ini diluar kendali kami Tuhan, bukan ini yang kami mau sejak awal. Aku percaya padamu jika rencana yang susun akan lebih indah dari pada rencana yang kami inginkan.

-Kai POV-

Aku dan Hunnie sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol hyung disamping kami, entah kami akan kemana. Berjalan-jalan malam tak masalah kan? Malam ini cukup dingin, sedingin keadaan dorm kami! Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun hyung tega melakukan hal seperti ini pada Chanyeol hyung yang notabene nya adalah kekasih yang menemaninya 5 tahun lamanya

"Hunnie"

"Hm" Sehun hanya menjawab ku dengam gumaman

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol hyung saat aku disuruh manejement membuat skandal dengan sunbae atau bahkan hoobae demi mendongkrak karir?" aku bertanya pada Sehun tantang sikap yang ia lakukan saat aku diposisi Baekhyun hyung

"Jujur, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol hyung. Aku akan membentakmu, aku akan menyergapmu dengan beribu pertanyaan, juga dengan berbagai macam bukti yang aku kumpulkan" aku tertegun dengan jawaban yang Sehun lontarkan untukku, genggaman tanganku semakin mengerat dilengan Sehun.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun hyung"

"Aku percaya padamu Jonginnie" senyumku mereka saat Sehun menangkup pipiku

Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol hyung jika tau kekasihnya berselingkuh dibelakangnya dengan beribu bumbu kebohongan dan segala pengkhianatan!

"Hyung, ayo kita ke Sungai han, kita bisa teriak sekencang-kencangnya disana" aku mencoba menghibur Chanyeol hyung, berharap akan direspon dengan ucapan tapi hanya anggukan yang kuterima.

Aku mengenggema tangan Sehun dengan erat sambil terus mengoceh tentang hal yang menyenangkan guna menghibur Chanyeol hyung ku tersayang ini. Ya apa yang dapat kuperbuat jika bukan hanya tersenyum sambil berkata 'hyung harus semangat'

Setelah kami berjalan beriringan sekitar 10 menit sampailah kami di tepian sungai han yang lumayan sepi, kami bertiga duduk sembari menikmati angin yang melewati kulit kami, ditambah lagi kerlap kerlip lampu-lampu malam yang menambahkan kesan romantis

Keadaan memang boleh seperti ini tapi apa hati seseorang juga akan mengikuti alurnnya?

"Hyung jika kau ingin berteriak. Tumpahkan lah sekarang!" Sehun menginterupsi kenikmatan yang sedang aku nikmati tadi, segera ku tolehkan wajahku menghadap ke Chanyeol hyung yang sudah berdiri

Chanyeol hyung melepas topi llegal yang ia kenakan, dikibaskannya surai hitam kecoklatan miliknya. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Baekhyun hyung itu, bungkam!

"AAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHT BRENGSEK KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Aku tersenyum kala Sehun menatap manik ku langsung, aku tau apa maksud dari tatapan itu? Teriakan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol hyung seperti sebuah kesakitan yang tiada ujung. Mungkin kah dia tak akan kembali lagi dengan Kekasih yang selalu menemaninya selama 5 tahun lamanya ?

"Luapkan semua hyung, segala kesakitan yang kau rasakan! Jangan kau tahan itu! Aku tau yang kau rasakan karena kau hyung kuuuuuu~" aku pun ikut berteriak, sedikit lega memang

"BRENGSEEEEEEK KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN, BRENGSEEEK! SHIT!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"AAARRRRRRRHHHGGGGTTTT AKAN KUBUNUH KAU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI BYUN!"

Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam, dan Chanyeol hyung sepertinya belum lelah berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Biarlah dia melakukan hal yang ia suka, aku tertidur dipangkuan Sehun karena lelah berteriak juga eheh

"Sehun-ah, gendong Kai. Kajja kita pulang, kasihan Kai sudah kedinginan"

"Ah ne hyung, kajja"

-Chanyeol POV-

Aku,Sehun dan Kai yang berada digendongan Sehun sudah masuk didorm kami. Aku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur guna mencuci muka ku yang sudah mulai melebam (efek nangis). Kupandangi kaca yang ada diwestafel, aku masih memikirkan masalah yang tadi, tapi entahlah

Saat aku memasuki ruang tengah. Kulihat Baekkie ku (dulu) sedang duduk sembari menatap kosong televisi yang sedang memutarkan berita, aku juga tidak tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Biarkan dia sendiri yang tau. Aku tidak peduli

"Channie chagiya, kau baru pulang eoh? Kajja tidur aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" dia menarik lenganku, dengan refleks ku hempaskan dengan kasar

"Mau apa kau!"

"Channie, apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku siapkan ne." Tidak jengah kah kau dengan sikap dinginku Baek? Bahkan aku sudah berteriak dihadapanmu tadi

"Pergi!" tak ada sahutan, dia tetap saja memanaskan sup yang dia siapkan untuk makan malamku, maaf Baek. Aku sudah sakit hati dengan mu!

"Nah Channie, kemarilah ini makan malamnya, mau aku suapi?"

"Kubilang pergi Baek, aku tidak ingin makan kau tau ha! Tak sadarkah kau dengan sikapku ini! Berkacalah. Tanyakan apa salahmu padanya?"

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku kekamar ku dan Baekhyun, aku kalut. Setelah melihat wajahnya aku tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Aah Tuhan, cobaan apa yang kau berikan pada hubungan kami? Kulepas pakaian atasanku, aku memang terbiasa tidur half naked

Kriet

Dug

Kupejamkan mataku, aku tau itu pasti Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba duduk di bed kami. Aku tidur menghadap dimana ada tembok disampingku, bukan Byun Baekhyun lagi,

"Channie, kau pasti lelah kan? Sini aku pijat ne" princess ku mulai menyentuh punggungku dengan telapak tangannya yang halus,

Aku diam, tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mungkin dia merasa tidak ada penolakan dari diriku, dia mulai bait-bait kalimat yang sering dia ucapkan sebelumnya

"Channie, apa kau tau betapa besarnya cintaku untukmu?"

"..."

Bukannya aku tak tau Baek, aku hanya sakit mendengar itu semua

"Hey my giant, aku mencintaimu melebihi kau mencintaku tau hehe"

"..."

Aku tau Baek, bahkan dulu kau pernah bilang, kau rela mati jika aku yang menyuruhmu. Apa kau akan lakukan itu saat aku berkata jauhkan aku?

"My giant, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu sampai bumi tak akan berputar lagi kekeke"

"..."

Kau masih saja memijat lengan lelahku tanpa melihat wajahku, maaf kan aku sayang. Hati ini terlalu sakit karena pengkhianatanmu

"Hey nae chagiya, apa kau ingat kita pernah kan berjalan menyusuri dongdaemun street saat pre-debut? Apa kau ingat Channie hiks, haha aku bodoh!"

"..."

Aku mendengar suara isakan kecilmu malaikatku, aku tau kau menangis karena sikap dinginku, maaf sekali lagi aku masih sakit karena pengkhianatan tanpa akhir darimu

"Baiklah My giant, nae chagiya,my troll,my park, my vitamin. Istirahatlah, aku akan tidur dibawah. Selamat malam"

Chu

Kecupan dipipiku cukup membuatku gerah, mana ada kekasih yang tega membiarkan princess nya tidur kedinginan dibawah, dia menarik selimut yang belum kusentuh sejak tadi, menyelimutiku hingga batas leher seraya berkata

"Aku tetap akan mencintaimu dan selalu berada disampingmu My Giant. Saranghanda"

Sret

"Naiklah keatas, tak akan kubiarkan tubuhmu menggigil dibawah. Masuklah kedalam selimut"

Tak akan kubiarkan tubuhmu kedinginan disana Baek, dengan sikap dinginku ini masih ada rasa peduli ku padamu, jangan kau kira aku tak akan lagi mencintaimu.

"Tidak usah Channie, aku akan mengganggu tidurmu dengan pergerakan yang biasa aku lakukan. Aku tidur diruang tengah saja ne"

Aku melihat dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika tak mamaksa Byun Baekhyun

"Masuklah kedalam selimut atau aku yang tidur diluar!"

"Ne, aku akan masuk keselimut"

Jangan tersenyum Baek, itu akan membuatku semakin sulit menyeka air mata ini!

Hening

Tak ada perbincangan yang biasa kami lakukan sebelum tidur, tak ada kata-kata penghangat yang biasa kami lontarkan kala cuaca sedingin ini, tak ada pelukan yang selalu mengahangatkan tubuh ini. Aku ingin memelukmu Baekkie, tapi pengkhianatanmu sudah terlalu besar untukku

"Selamat tidur!"

Kututup hari ini dengan semua kesakitan yang kau berikan untukku, aku tau kau pasti akan meringkuk dibalik punggungku dengan isakan mu yang tak akan kudengar lagi sampai kita saling mengerti satu sama lain dan tak akan menyakiti satu sama lain!

.

.

.

Aku harus bagaimana Baek? Apa aku harus terus melihatmu berdua dengan sunbae itu? Apa aku harus meninggalkanmu? aku harus bagaimana Baekhyun!

Aku tak mau terjadi hal seperti ini dalam hubungan ini, apa kau masih ingat saat kau mengejarku selama setahun dulu awal kita menjadi trainee, kau selalu saja berada didekatku kapanpun dan dimanapun, kau selalu saja memberiku surat bahkan tak jarang kau akan mengirimiku bento yang kau buat

Apa kau masih ingat saat aku mengucapkan kalimat 'aku ingin kau mati!' dan esoknya aku menemukanmu akan memotong nadimu, dasar Byun Baekhyun bodoh. Aku kira kau akan melakukannya sungguhan

Dan hal yang masih segar diingatanku adalah saat kita berdua yah hanya kita berdua berdiri diatas Namsan tower,menulis nama kita digembok cinta lalu membuang kuncinya entah kemana, berharap cinta kita abadi seperti gembok yang akan selamanya berada disana bersama ribuan gembok cinta lainnya

Apa harus aku format kenangan kita Baek? Terlalu dalam pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan! Baiklah, selamat malam Byun Baekhyun and

Saranghae~

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE / END

Semaleman nulis beginian sampe tumpeh2 nih aer mata, baru kali ini posting ff Chanbaek dengan mood yang buruh dan sangaaaat buruk. Sabarkan kami Tuhan! Riview -_-

20 june 2014.

Weqlyshuo_kjie


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal in a Relationship Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Chapter 2

_Weqlyshuo_kjie present_

_Dulu pernah ada cinta  
Dulu pernah ada sayang  
Namun kini tiada lagi  
Perasaan seperti dulu~_

Kini tiada lagi kisah  
Cintaku tlah musnah sudah  
Hancur hatiku,telah kau sakiti perasaanku~

_Biarkan kupergi  
Jangan kau tanyakan lagi  
kuyakin ini yang terbaik untuk kau dan diriku~_

_Biarlah berlalu  
Rasa cinta ini dihati  
Ku tak bisa untuk menahan  
Aku luka disini~_

_Ungu – Luka di Sini_

.

.

.

Aku harus bersikap bagimana dengan mu Baekhyun? Apa harus aku meninggalkan mu atau aku harus pergi dari kehidupan ini? Kau ingkari janji yang kau buat untuk hubungan ini Baekkie.

Pagi ini aku bangun dalam keadaan yang tak akan bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, tak ada kecupan yang setiap pagi aku terima dari bibir kecil itu, tak ada salam selamat pagi dari dirimu dan tak akan ada lagi tawa riang yang kau berikan kala aku menciumi setiap lekuk tubuhmu

Aku merindukanmu Baek !

"Pagi Yeol hyung,aaah bagaimana tidurmu? Haha" seperti biasa, Jongdae menggodaku lagi seolah tak ada masalah yang tengah kami alami

"Biasa saja, bukankah kau lebih tua dariku? Kenapa kau memanggilku hyung? Ck"

"Aku ini magnae, kau tidak lihat wajah tampan dan imut ku ini? Yak Park Dobi, kau itu lebih tau dari ku kau tau haha" tawa Jongdae hyung kencang

"Terus lah bermimpi Kim Jongdae!"

Aku berjalan kearah dapur, seperti biasa. Kericuhan dipagi hari tak akan pernah terlewatkan dan kami bersikap seperti biasa, ini lah hebatnya EXO. Pandai berakting!

"Yak Park Dobi, kau masih mau berdiri disana atau pergi dari dapur!" memekik kencang karena aku menghalangi jalannya dengan tubuhku, salah siapa tubuhnya seperti kurcaci

"Aku hanya perlu susu" ucapku dingin

"Ambilah di kulkas, Cepat pergi dari dapurku dobi bertelinga panjang! Dan ah kenapa wajahmu hyung? Datar seperti tembok. Dasar manusia minim ekspresi "

Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuasaan owl itu memang. Saat aku berjalan kearah Luhan hyung dan Suho hyung, tak sengaja mata ku melihat kearah kamar kami (Chanbaek) hatiku kembali teremas tanpa sadar, sakit sekali Baek!

Aku ingin mati rasanya saat mengingat ,berita dan pengakuan darinya. Jika EXO akan OT10. Siapa kira-kira yang akan kalian suruh keluar? Aku atau Dia?

Dan apa kau tau, aku sudah melihat foto mu dan sunbae-nim yang didalam mobil itu kan? Taeng sunbae yang menyetir. Aku tau Baek, bahkan saat dia mencium pipi yang harusnya hanya milikku kau hanya diam saja kan. Aku tau itu Baek!

Saat aku bangun tadi Baek-ku memang masih di dalam selimut, mungkin dia menangis. Atau bisa saja dia sedang menghubungi KEKASIH barunya, siapa tau kan? Aku sudah mendudukan tubuhku di samping Suho hyung dengan tiba-tiba Xiumin hyung menubruk tubuhku, sakit bodoh

"Hai Dobi besaaar, mandi lah. Lalu pergi jalan-jalan denganku. Kajjaaaaaa" aaaah apa lagi dengan dia, kenapa dengan seenaknya saja. Masih ada kekasihnya tuh

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu hyung"

Aku berjalan kearah kamar ku dan Baek, saat aku akan memutar knop pintu, aku mendengar suara Baek sedang berbicara. Entah dengan siapa, tapi seperti nya dia...

'Annyeong haseyo sunbae noona, ini aku Byun Baekhyun. Sunbae noona, maaf aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini! Aku tak ingin lebih menyakiti kekasihku Park Chanyeol, ah iya sunbae nonna terimakasih atas 4 bulan waktu yan kau beri ditengah kesibukanmu. Dan kita bisa bersama-sama berbicara baik-baik dengan SM kan? Terimakasih banyak sunbae atas bantuanmu'

Mwo? Itu suara Baek kan? Yang benar saja dia memutuskan Sunbae noona? Apa dia serius dengan ucapannya? Aku pura-pura tak tau akan lebih baik

Ceklek

"Ah Giant, kajja mandi. Air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan" jangan tersenyum lagi Baek!

"Hm"

Aku masuk kekamar mandi dengan keadaan kalut, aku penasaran apa yang disampaikan Baekhyun hanya bualan semata,akting atau hanya aaarrrgghhhhtt shit.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, kenapa hati ini masih sama sakitnya saat aku tau berita itu. Kenapa rasa sakit ini tak kunjung hilang? Padahal belum ada seminggu kami seperti ini

"Huuufff blup blup blup hah hah hah"

Nafasku tersendat kala aku menenggelamkan tubuhku didalam air bathup yang penuh ini, nyaman rasanya. Tak tau kenapa tubuh ini seolah tak ingin bangun dari air? Jika aku mengakhiri hidup ini, apa akan lebih baik?

Blup

Blup

"Hosh hosh"

Seperti nya aku lebih baik seperti ini, tak ada yang mengingikan aku lagi sepertinya. Bukankah aku masih memiliki keluarga yang selalu sayang padaku, dan hyung lalu dongsaeng ku di EXO yang sangat-sangat mendukung semua keputusanku

Dan

Kekasihku yang akan selalu mencintaiku, tapi sudah lah lupakan saja. Tak begitu penting!

.

Aku kembali memasukkan seluruh tubuhku kedalam bathup, entahlah aku hanya menyukai hal ini. Mengingat aku juga harus menenangkan pikiranku.

Blup

Aku nyaman dengan posisi ini, dimana aku akan selalu berada didalam genangan air dan tinggal menunggu kapan nyawa ini diambil saja. Aku mengambil silet yang ada dihadapanku, dengan sekali besetan. Pergelangan ini sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah dan aku tak sadarkan diri lagi

Aku lelah Tuhan, terlalu banyak cobaan yang harus kujalani dan yang kuterima. Kami belum menutup mata tentang out nya Kris hyung ku tersayang, cidera yang banyak dialami member ,Skandal bodoh itu! Lalu besok apa lagi? Berita kematianku mungkin?

_Selamat tinggal dunia,_

_Selamat tinggal appa-nim,eomma-nim,noona._

_Selamat tinggal Luhan hyung,Xiumin hyung,Kris hyung,Lay hyung,Suho hyung_

_Selamat tinggal Sehun,Kai,D.O,Chennie,Tao_

_Selamat tinggal Fans ku_

_Dan_

_Selamat tinggal cintaku- Byun Baekhyun- semoga cinta kita akan selalu abadi._

_I Love You_

.

.

.

.

.

-Baekhyun POV-

"Kekasih yang keterlaluan, mengkhianati kekasih nya yang sudah bersama 5 tahun lamanya, berdusta pada kami dongsaeng dan hyung nya, berkencan saat kekasihnya dalam keadaan kelelahan!"

Apa yang harus aku jawab? Bahkan dongsaengku saja sudah bisa membentakku, oh Tuhan. Sejahat itukah aku?

"Tapi aku melakukannya untuk popularitas kita Chennie, mengertilah" pembelaan dariku memang tak masuk akal, tapi itu lah yang dikatakan SM

"Kau suruh kami mengerti hyung? Apa kau memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol hyung jika mengetahui hal ini? Kau bodoh hyung!"

Kyungowl, maaf kan hyung ne. Aku tak tau harus apa sekarang, tak ada yang berada dipihakku satu memberpun, Kris hyung yang biasanya akn menengahi pertengkaran diantara kami, sekarang entah berada dimana

"Popularitas? Bagus sekali kau Byun, hebat. Mengorbankan perasaan kami terlebih kekasihmu untuk mendongkrak popularitas!" Aku ingin berteriak didepan wajah nya dan berkata jika ini bukan yang aku inginkan

"Bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan Chennie, Kyungie hiks, maaf kan aku"

Tak terasa air mata ini jatuh dengan sendirinya, penyesalan memang datang terlambat. Seharusnya tak aku setujui keputusan bodoh Kim Youngmin itu, seharusnya aku meminta pendapat pada semua member, bukan diam-diam seperti ini

"Permintaan maafmu ditolak Byun, terlalu banyak dusta yang kau sembunyikan diantara kita, bukankah EXO We Are One! Kau ingin kejadian seperti Kris hyung terulang karena tak adanya komunikasih antar kita?"

"..."

Aku tak berani melawan kedua dongsaeng ku ini, aku tau jika mereka sudah semurka ini. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Maaf kan hyung!

"Kau tau kan jika Chanyeol hyung sudah marah? Apa yang dia lakukan jika bukan kami yang jadi pelampiasannya? Pikirkan itu!"

Aku tau, aku bahkan sangat tau jika Yeollieku mengamuk dia tak segan melampiaskannya pada siapapun yang ada didekatnya terlbih membuatnya kesal. Aku tau Chen,Kyung.

"Kau membuat seorang Park Chanyeol murka! Dan kau tau kan hyung, jika mengembalikan kepercayaan akan sulit jika sudah dikhianati?"

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Pasti Fans kami kecewa denganku, aku dengar ada EXO Fans dari indonesia yang bunuh diri di bathup rumahnya, oh betapa besarnya kekecewaan fans kami padaku ini Tuhan

"Hiks arraseo"

"Apa yang kau tangisi? Tak ada yang perlu kau tangisi hyung, jika menangis bisa membuat keadaan dorm dan hati Chanyeol hyung kembali lagi seperti dulu, menangislah sekuat yang kau bisa, menangis lah sampai air matamu habis, kami keluar!"

"Maaf hyung, kami berdua sudah membentakmu"

Aku terduduk lemas di lantai kamar ku, tak tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Kosong!

Maaf kan aku yeol yang bersikap seperti ini padamu, aku takut kau akan membenciku setelah kau mengetahui hubungan bodoh ini Channie.

.

.

Sudah hampir 4 jam Giant ku belum kembali ke dorm, meski ditemani Kai dan Sehun. Tapi tetap saja rasa khawatiranku akan membuncah jika mata ini belum bisa menangkap siluetnya

Ceklek

"Channie chagiya, kau baru pulang eoh? Kajja tidur aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" aku menarik lengannya seperti biasa

"Mau apa kau!"

"Channie, apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku siapkan ne." Aku tau kau pasti sangat marah dan bahkan membenciku kan?

"Pergi!" Giantku tak akan pernah mengusir Byun Baekhyun dari hadapannya tapi kali ini?

"Nah Channie, kemarilah ini makan malamnya, mau aku suapi?"

Tak akan ada kata menyerah dalam kamus ku, hal seperti ini adalah hal biasa. Walaupun hal seperti ini aku alami 5 tahun silam

"Kubilang pergi Baek, aku tidak ingin makan kau tau ha! Tak sadarkah kau dengan sikapku ini! Berkacalah. Tanyakan apa salahmu padanya?"

.

Kumasuki kamar kami yang remang-remang akan cahaya lampu utama, kulihat dia sedang berbaring menghadap ketembok. Naik keatas kasur tak masalah kan?

Kriet

Dug

"Channie, kau pasti lelah kan? Sini aku pijat ne" aku mulai menyentuh punggungnya dengan telapak tanganku

Tak ada penolakan kah darinya, aaah syukurlah. Aku tau kau pasti lelah kan Channie. Maaf kan aku yang sudah mengkhianati hubungan suci ini, maaf kan aku!

"Channie, apa kau tau betapa besarnya cintaku untukmu?"

"..."

Kenapa kau tak menjawabku Yeollie? Apa kau tak tau betapa besarnya cintaku ini untukmu

"Hey my giant, aku mencintaimu melebihi kau mencintaku tau hehe"

"..."

Kau pasti sudah tau kan soal yang ini haha aku saja yang bodoh

"My giant, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu sampai bumi tak akan berputar lagi kekeke"

"..."

Aku akan terus memijat lenganmu tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun dari tubuh ini sayang, seperti perasaan ini yang akan terus bersarang abadi dihati kita, ah mungkin aku harus menghilangkan kata 'kita'

"Hey nae chagiya, apa kau ingat kita pernah kan berjalan menyusuri dongdaemun street saat pre-debut? Apa kau ingat Channie hiks, haha aku bodoh!"

"..."

Baekhyun bodoh, kenapa kau menangis pabo, apa yang kau tangisi? Tak ingatkah kau dengan perkataan Chen tadi?

"Baiklah My giant, nae chagiya,my troll,my park, my vitamin. Istirahatlah, aku akan tidur dibawah. Selamat malam"

Chu

Aku mengecup singkat pipi kanannya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Yeollie, aku memang sudah keterlaluan, mengkhianatimu sampai seperti ini, kebohongan yang kubuat sendiri agar kita bahagia kelak. Hanya berdua dan (mungkin) dengan anak kita nanti

"Aku tetap akan mencintaimu dan selalu berada disampingmu My Giant. Saranghanda"

Sret

"Naiklah keatas, tak akan kubiarkan tubuhmu menggigil dibawah. Masuklah kedalam selimut"

Masihkah kau peduli padaku Yeollie, seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku tidur dibawah, bukannya menyuruhku tidur denganmu, itu akan menambah luka yang kugoreskan

"Tidak usah Channie, aku akan mengganggu tidurmu dengan pergerakan yang biasa aku lakukan. Aku tidur diruang tengah saja ne"

Dengan segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah, baru saja aku akan memutar knop pintu suara itu, suara yang malam ini aku rindukan akhirnya berbicara (lagi) padaku.

"Masuklah kedalam selimut atau aku yang tidur diluar!"

"Ne, aku akan masuk keselimut" tak ada gunanya aku melawan Dobi besar ini

Hening

Tak ada suara yang selalu dia layangkan untukku jika cuaca malam sedingin ini, kenapa Tuhan? Hidup ini semakin sulit aku jalanin. Aku membalikkan tubuh ku, kami saling memunggungi. Aku ingin menangis, aku ingin menumpahkan semua nya! Iya semuanya

"Selamat tidur!"

Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan kah giant? Tak apa, aku sudah senang kau masih mengucapkan selamat tidur untukku, gomawo nae sarang~

"Selamat tidur My Giant"

.

.

Pagi ini kami berdua bangun tanpa ada ucapan selamat pagi, tak ada morning kiss, tanpa ada kehangatan yang biasanya kami lakukan dengan intim. Aku rindu itu semua Channie

Aku terlalu lelah untuk bangun pagi, aku lelah menangis semalaman, aku lelah dengan sikapnya yang sangat dingin denganku. Bahkan my giant sudah membentakku, masalah ini belum ada satu minggu dan sikap kami berubah 360`. Yang benar saja?

Saat aku terbangun, giant ku sudah tak ada disampingku lagi. Yah aku tau dia sudah bangun sejak tadi, dengan segera aku menyiapkan air untuk Chanyeollie mandi, tiba-tiba aku memikirkan tentang hubungan kami. Sebuah pengkhianatan tiada akhir!

Kuraih iphone yang selalu aku jadikan tameng 4 bulan ini untuk mengelabui SM agar mereka percaya jika aku dan taeng noona benar-benar berpacaran. Aku mencari kontaknya dan dengan segera aku hubungi dia, mungkin belum terlalu sibuk

Tuut

Tuut

'Yobeoseyo Baek chagi, wae?'

'Yak! hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu noona'

'Baiklah, ada apa my hoobae?'

Eghem

'Annyeong haseyo sunbae noona, ini aku Byun Baekhyun. Sunbae noona, maaf aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini! Aku tak ingin lebih menyakiti kekasihku Park Chanyeol, ah iya sunbae nonna terimakasih atas 4 bulan waktu yan kau beri ditengah kesibukanmu. Dan kita bisa bersama-sama berbicara baik-baik dengan SM kan? Terimakasih banyak sunbae atas bantuanmu'

'harusnya kau mengatakan itu sejak 2 bulan atau sejak tadi pabo, aku juga sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan menggelikan ini. Kau tau aku selalu dibash oleh fans ganas mu itu Baek! Bahkan aku dikatakan JALANG,MURAHAN oleh mereka, cih benar-benar'

'Haha baiklah, terimakasih noona atas bantuanmu maafkan fans kami ne. Senang bekerja sama denganmu'

Piip

Ceklek

Saat aku baru saja menaruh iphone ini, Chanyeollie ku masuk tanpa senyum seperti biasa ia lakukan untukku, baiklah aku terima sayang. Aku tau resiko nya kan seperti ini

"Ah Giant, kajja mandi. Air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan"

"Hm" hanya gumaman singkat saja yang aku dapat. Sabaaar Baek, ini memang salahmu

Aku tak akan menuntutmu jika kau tak akan memaafkan aku, tapi asal kau tau. Semua yang ada di dalam diriku hanya untukmu seorang, hanya untuk mu. Dan di kehidupan ini berjanjilah hanya ada kau dan aku..

Park Chanyeol

Dan

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam lebih kau dikamar mandi, apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya? Tidak biasanya kau akan berlama-lama disana? Channie semoga tak ada apa-apa dengan mu, semoga saja firasatku salah, yah semoga saja!

"Giant, hei kenapa kau lama sekali disana? Didalam dingin Yeol, aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban yang kuterima? Biasanya hanya gumaman saja, tapi ini?

"Channie, hei giant. Sudah jangan terlalu lama kau di dalam. Nanti kau sakit sayang!"

"..."

Tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam, kuremas buku-buku jariku yang sudah memutih. Ku gedor pelan pintu kamar mandinya

Jlok

Jlok

"Giant, setidaknya jika kau tak ingin keluar kamar mandi, jawablah panggilanku. Agar aku tak secemas ini sayang. Dobi ayo jawablah walau hanya gumaman saja"

"..."

.

.

"Hyung. Chanyeol sudah dua jam lebih di kamar mandi dan tidak menyahut saat kupanggil dia hyung?" karena aku cemas, aku berlari kedepan dan melaporkan apa yang aku alami tadi

"Wajar lah dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan mu! Pabo!" oh Jongdae-yaa jangan buat keadaan semakin kalut kumohon

"Ada apa Baek?" Luhan hyung duduk disamping ku

"Chanyeol sudah dua jam lebih di kamar mandi hyung. Ayo kita dobrak hyung!" ucapku kelewat cemas

Luhan hyung terlihat cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru ia dengar tadi, oh ayolah bantu aku mendobrak kamar mandi. Aku tak ingin ada apa-apa yang terjadi dengan nya, member yang lain hanya memandang iba padaku. Ugh

"Baozi,D.O-ah kalian tunggu sini ne, mana iphone mu? Jika ada apa-apa pastikan kau akan menelpon ambulance dengan segera"

Aku hanya memperhatikan interupsi yang Luhan hyung berikan pada semua member. Kenapa hati ini semakin cemas saja. Yeol kumohon jangan lakukan hal yang melenceng eoh!

"Jongdae-ya,Kai-ah,Tao-ah kalian juga stand bye. Lalu Sehun-ah,Lay-ah,Suho-ah ikut aku mendobrak pintu lalu kau Byun! Diam dan ambil handuk kalian. Jangan salahkan kami jika Chanyeol mu itu melakukan hal yang lain, kalian mengerti!"

"Ne Ge"

.

.

Kami sudah berada didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk yang aku pegang, jantung ini terasa seperti ingin keluar harus menunggu seperti ini. Aku penasaran apa yang Yeol lakukan tak heran jika keringat dingin sudah deras meluncur dipelipis dan ruas jariku

"Hitungan ke tiga tendang dengan kekuatan kalian eoh! Hana, dul..."

BRAK

BRAK

SRAAK

"BAOZI TELPON AMBULANCE, PARK CHANYEOL BANGUNLAH!"

Baiklah aku tak tau apa yang terjadi didalam, yang pasti ini kabar buruk!

"Baekhyun, kemari kau!" teriakan Luhan hyung membuyarkan kegugupan ini dan

Astaga

"Park Chanyeol! Huks"

Darah

Anyir

Dan menyedihkan

Benarkah yang didalam bathup penuh darah itu kekasihku? Park Chanyeol yang selalu membuatku bahagia? Park Chanyeol yang aku cintai? Benarkah dia?

"Hiks hiks Giant. Bangun! Yeol bangun. IREONA!"

Tangis ku pecah saat aku memeluknya, tak ada yang aku ingin lakukan selain memeluk nya. menyalurkan segala kelembutan dan kehangatan yang hilang diantara kami. Yeol kumohon!

"Sudah Baek, kau jangan memperkeruh keadaan. Kyungie, bawa Baekhyun keruang tengah. Sehun-ah Suho-ah kajja bawa Chanyeol ke bawah. Ambulance sudah datang mungkin. SEKARANG!"

Bruk (baek pingsan)

Apakah ini yang dinamakan titik kesabaran seseorang ada batasnya? Ini kah yang dinamakan pengorbanan cinta? Ini kah yang disebut sebagai cinta yang abadi? Dengan cara seperti ini kah membuat cinta ini abadi Giant? Haruskah dengan bunuh diri akan menjadikan cinta ini abadi?

.

.

.

.

-Kyungsoo POV-

BRAK

BRAK

SRAAK

Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan Yeollie hyung? Aku dan Xiumin hyung hanya bisa berdoa seraya saling menguatkan satu sama lain,meyakinkah jika tak akan terjadi apa-apa dan bersikap seolah keadaan baik-baik saja.

"BAOZI TELPON AMBULANCE, PARK CHANYEOL BANGUNLAH!"

Bukankah itu suara Luhan hyung, oh come on guys. Aku sudah tau akan terjadi seperti ini. Tak salah jika aku dan Xiumin hyung yang bertugas menelpon ambulance rumah sakit. Gosh

"Hyung palliwa!"

Aku mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih saat Xiumin hyung sudah menghubungi rumah sakit. Tapi yang ada di pikiranku adalah, kenapa Chanyeol hyung sampai hati memotong nadinya? Apa sesakit itu kah rasanya dikhianati kekasihnya?

Tapi ini belum ada seminggu kami menemukan titik terang hubungan mereka, bahkan keadaan saja belum kembali seperti sediakala, cobaan idol yang akan sukses memang banyak ya? Semoga segera berakhir deh.

"Sudah Baek, kau jangan memperkeruh keadaan. Kyungie, bawa Baekhyun keruang tengah. Sehun-ah Suho-ah kajja bawa Chanyeol ke bawah. Ambulance sudah datang mungkin. SEKARANG!"

Keadaan semakin panik setelah Luhan hyung memanggilku untuk menenangkan Baek hyung yang tak sadarkan diri, menyusahkan saja. Setelah membuat kekasihnya seperti ini. Dengan seenaknya dia pingsan? Kau berat bodoh!

Aku membawa Baek hyung ke sofa depan, dengan pemandangan yang eeuwh kalut sekali untuk dorm EXO. Kau tau, ini pertama kalinya dorm yang hangat menjadi sedingin es dan serumit benang yang tersendat.

"Hyung sadar lah, kekasihmu membutuhkan mu!" sejujurnya ku tak rela mengucapkan kata itu, tapi yasudah lah. Toh dia hyungku juga

"Baby baozi,Kai,Jongdae,Lay,Baekhyun,dan kau Kyungsoo di dorm ne. Dan hubungin manajer hyung. Yang lainnya ikut aku kerumah sakit"

"Ne ge"

Kami hanya menurut apa saja yang diucapkan Luhan hyung, entah mengapa disaat seperti ini aku merindukan Kris hyung kembali di sini. Hyung kami semua merindukanmu. Merindukan ketegasanmu,merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu

"Eung, hyung apa aku boleh ikut dengan mu. Aku ingin melihat Chanyeol"

Mwo! Apa yang dia katakan? Bukannya tadi dia tak sadarkan diri? Cih, namja aneh!

"Cepat lah jika kau ingin ikut, kita tak punya waktu banyak. cepat sebelum fans tau!"

Dan lebih parahnya Luhan hyung mengijinkan dia ikut? Yang benar saja.

.

Setelah kepergian mereka semua kerumah sakit, kami berlima membicarakan apa saja yang bisa menyebabkan Chanyeol hyung seperti itu dan kami sepakat dengan jawaban 'pasti namja baek itu' dan itu lah yang sebenarya. Kami menggosip

"Hyung benarkah ini yang SM mau dari kita?" Kai bertanya pada Xiumin hyung yang masih fokus dengan ponsel ditangannya

"Mungkin saja Kai-ah, Setelah membuat Kris ge out dan sekarang membuat skandal tentang Baekhyun dan taeng sunbae, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan SM?" Lay hyung membenarkan apa yang Kai katakan

Aku? Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang seharusnya aku dengarkan saja, mungkin suara ku akan kukeluarkan nanti jika diperlukan, aku dan Jongdae hyung masih membereskan pakaian Chanyeol hyung yang akan dibawa kerumah sakit

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Wae?" aku masih terlalu fokus untuk menjawabmu Tuan Kim!

"Bagaimana jika kita akan spilted seperti TVXQ sunbae? Atau yang lebih parah kita akan seperti H.O.T Sunbae?"

DEG

Benar juga apa yang dikatan Jongdae hyung, kedua hal itu tak dapat kami hindari jika keadaan masih saja seperti ini, apa lagi ditambah keadaan Chanyeol, hyung yang bisa dikatakan mengenaskan kau tau.

Apa yang Jongdae hyung katakan tak sepenuhnya salah dan tak sepenuhnya benar. Kami bisa saja seperti mereka bahkan lebih parah tapi jika kita bisa mengatasi kekurangan ini dengan semua cinta yang dari awal kami bina. EXO akan jauh-jauh dari berita menjijikan itu. Hey! Kami kan WE ARE ONE!

"Bagaimana keadaan Channie, Hyung" Lay hyung bertanya dengan Xiumin hyung yang nampaknya sedang berkirim pesan dengan rusanya

"Aku takut hal yang kita takutkan terjadi dengannya. Tuhan selamatkan Chanyeol hyung!"

Aku melihat Kai sudah mengantupkan kedua telapak tangannya seraya berdoa kepada Tuhan, ah tak ada tempat lain yang lebih indah dari pada mengadu pada Tuhan.

"Semoga semua baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

-Sehun POV-

Aku benci keadaan dorm kami yang seperti ini, dimana semua hyungku saling berteriak dan saling membentak satu sama lain, aargh Kris hyung~ kau dimana?

"Hitungan ke tiga tendang dengan kekuatan kalian eoh! Hana, dul..."

BRAK

BRAK

SRAAK

"BAOZI TELPON AMBULANCE, PARK CHANYEOL BANGUNLAH!"

Ah benarkan apa yang sudah aku perkirakan. Chanyeol hyung akan seperti ini. Memotong nadinya tanda putus asa dengan keadaan.

Tak banyak yang bisa kuperbuat selain menunggu semua interupsi Luhan hyung untuk kami, bau anyir semakin menguar kala kami bisa mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, aku meneteskan air mata saat melihat keadaan Hyungku seperti ini, shit!

"Hiks hiks Giant. Bangun! Yeol bangun, IREONA!"

Aku tau, pasti Baekhyun hyung akan menangis melihat keadaan Chanyeol hyung yang seperti ini, tak sadarkah dia ini perbuatan siapa?

"Sudah Baek, kau jangan memperkeruh keadaan. Kyungie, bawa Baekhyun keruang tengah. Sehun-ah kajja bawa Chanyeol ke bawah. Ambulance sudah datang mungkin. SEKARANG!"

Saat aku sudah membawa tubuh Chanyeol hyung, kulihat Baekhyun hyung pingsan di lantai dingin kamar mandi, perasaan tidak tega mulai timbul ketika manik ku melihat hyungku yang selalu memanjakanku tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

5 menit kami menunggu ambulance, tiba-tiba Baekhyun hyung datang dengan keadaan yang lumayan basah. Apa sebenarnya yang akan dia perbuat?

.

Tak lama ambulance membawa kami kerumah sakit, kami bertiga tak ada yang berani menbuka suara sampai dirumah sakit, berbeda dengan Baekhyun hyung yang hanya menatap tubuh pucat tak berdaya Chanyeol hyung diranjang rumah sakit

Aku mungkin tak tau apa yang kau rasakan hyung, aku juga tak tau perbuatan mu sekeji apa dan semenyakitkan apa sampai-sampai Cahnyeol hyung tega melakukan hal bodoh ini. Dengan kekuatan yang aku punya, aku membawa Bakehyun hyung kedalam rengkuhan hangat seorang Oh Sehun.

Aku mendudukan tubuh ku dan Baek hyung kebangku didepan ruangan pemeriksaan Chanyeol hyung, kulirik Luhan hyung yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin mengabari member di dorm apa yang terjadi di sini

"Hyung tenanglah, keksihmu-Chanyeol hyung- sedang diperiksa dengan dokter" Tao menghampiri kami dan mencoba menghibur Baekhyun hyung yang sedang kalut

Well, siapa yang tidak panik dan kalut jika kekasihnya sedang terbaring didalam sana dan kita tak tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi?

"Tapi hiks aku tau terjadi apa-apa dengannya Sehunnie, Tao-ya" aku dan Tao saling berpandangan. Yah itu pun terjadi dengan kami berdua, tak yakin dengan keadaan lelaki bernickname dobi itu

30 menit kami menunggu sebuah kepastian yang belum tentu kepastian yang kami tunggu akan membawa kabar baik untuk kami.

Cklek

Dokter dan beberapa perawat yang tadi memeriksa Chanyeol hyung nampak keluar satu-persatu dengan wajah yang sulit kami tebak, bahkan Baekhyun hyung sudah menegakkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata demi mendapatkan kabar yang ia harapkan

"Bagaimana uisa-nim" Luhan hyung memulainya

"Chanyeol-shi koma!"

.

.

.

'Hyung-deul dan Dongsaengdeul terlebih my Baekkie. Aku baik-baik saja, Kali ini aku hanya lelah dengan semua nya. dengan masalah ini dan dengan Skandal yang menimpa kita, aku hanya ingin kembali pada tuhan sebentar saja, dan akan kembali pada kalian tapi jika Tuhan mengizinkan aku kembali haha.

Aku pasti kembali kok bersama kalian tapi entah kapan. Aku harus menata kembali hati ini. Selamat tinggal untuk sementara yeorobeun. Saranghae dan untukmu Baek! Aku akan tetap mencintaimu!'

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Ini lah hasilnye -_- . maaf aneh dan mengecewakan, Ya ginilah tulisan gueh L-(. Waiting for next chapter =D. Ucapan terimakasihnya ane taro ntar diakhir cerita okay.

Kalo ada yang bingung dibagian mana, bisa tanya langsung ame gueh di PM, pasti dijawab kok ;;)

Weqlyshuo_kjie


End file.
